Desperation REWRITEN!
by RoxyConan-Kun
Summary: REWRITEN! My first fanfiction. Takes place at the end of Movie 13 The Raven Chaser. Gin is given a mission to track down Conan after he interferes with them. But how is Kaito involved? The story is better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

**OK! First chapter of my rewritten story! Hope this all goes well…  
><strong>-

Irish makes a slight chocking sound as he gets shot through the chest, falling right in front of Conan.

"IRISH!" Conan runs up to the wounded B.O agent. "Don't worry, the injury isn't that serious, I'll treat you as soon as we get away!"

Irish smirks, "No wonder." Irish pauses, "No wonder Vermoth is keeping her eye on you."

"Don't talk!" Conan all but hisses. "You have to tell me everything as soon as your wounds heal, be prepared for that."

Suddenly, the helicopter came up behind them, aiming to shoot at Conan, when Gin suddenly stops Chianti's shot.

"Aniki?" Vodka asked worriedly, he follows Gin line of sight to what he was seeing, he didn't see anything particularly odd about the scene. But something did strike him as odd about it, he just couldn't figure out what. Korn leaned into the front a bit, looking at the screen.

"Child" was all he said. Vodka knew right away what he meant. The odd part of the scene they were witnessing was that it was a child of no more than 8 years old, trying, and failing, to carry Irish.

But what was even more odd was that the brat looked oddly familiar... but as bad luck would have it for the kid, Gin had already thought this over and gave the signal for Chianti to make the shot.

It struck Conan as odd for why the helicopter hadn't done anything yet, thinking this was his chance to escape, he started to try and move Irish, But Conan could all but move the man a couple inches before he had to stop. Just as he was about to start moving again, Irish suddenly covered him, hearing the grunt from Irish, Conan could only hope he was wrong for what just happened, but the blood coming out of Irish's mouth said otherwise.

"Shinichi Kudo, keep coming after us." was all Irish said before he slumped. "Irish!" Conan said, moving out from under him, not even thinking for a moment about the helicopter still hovering behind them.

"Did Irish just cover the kid?" was all Vodka could say, watching the scene playout infront of him.

Just as Chianti was about to take the kid out, Gin raised his hand again, ordering Chianti from firing yet again, and this was something Chianti did not enjoy. "Gin! Why aren't you letting me take the shot! I have him in my sights!"

Gin continued to ignore him her, as he zoomed in and took a picture with the helicopters camera. "I don't like that brat." Was all Gin said. "Then let me shoot the brat!" Chianti said, still trying to convince Gin.

This little dispute gave Conan the time he needed to come back to his senses, taking cover behind a metal box.

Gin seeing this leaned over to Vodka slightly, "Use that." he said. Vodka complied with a nod before flying quickly to the other side of the tower, were he could have a shot at Conan.

Following their movements, Conan changed his positions from one side of the box to the other, keeping his back pressed against it. Conan only had a split second to do this before shots from the helicopters machine gun sounded, not only putting dents in and taking chunks out of his metal box, but also shattering some of the down stairs windows.

"Damn it, Ran is downstairs!" He had to make his choice and he had to make it fast, he jumped from his hiding spot and started running for dear life up the stairs, hoping to draw their gun fire away from Ran.

Thankfully, it appeared they were following him, but that also meant they were aiming to kill.

As Conan ran up the stairs, he was desperately trying to think of away out of this, but having a helicopter following you while it's shooting at you, not mention the people who you fear most are in it, made it near impossible to think.

As he was rounding one of the last corners, he came into perfect view of the helicopter, a bullet clipped his left arm, leaving a nice cut there. As he came to the last platform to the tower, all he could do at this point was duck behind a wall. As they were still trying to shoot him, the head of a spot light broke off the wall and landed just a few feet from him. Inside the helicopter, Gin smirked. "Fly up, there won't be a blind spot from above."

Meanwhile on the tower, Conan was still trying to think of away out of this. _'Damn what should I do? I'm trapped!'_ He winces as he notices the pain in his arm, looking at the cut, he also sees his suspenders, which the Professor recently made so they could extend to 300m. He looks over at the broken spotlight head, and gets an idea. A dangerous and suicidal idea. He glares over the side of the tower, putting his plan into action.

Overhead, Gin is starting to hover closer to the towers roof, _'Now, let me see your face.'_ But all they see is Conan jumping over the edge, holding onto the spotlight head, but what they don't see are his suspenders looped over the spotlights head and connected to the towers edge.

"He jumped!" Vodka says, surprised to see such an act from a young child.

Gin humphs, "He's going to kill himself because there's no hope."

Conan rapidly descending, a ledge coming into sight as his decent is slowed, the suspenders running out of room to stretch. Just as he nears the ledge, he flips over and aims carefully, he knee's the button on the suspenders so they will retract. "GO!" Conan yelled, falling the last 2 meters to the ledge as he lets go of his make-shift projectile, watching as it takes its flight.

Gin could only watch wide eyed as the spotlight head borrows itself into the helicopters tail, making a series of explosions trigger. "We're hit!" "Great! How's that possible?" "I - I can't control it any more!"

As panic strikes everyone, Gin just says calmly, "There's nothing we can do, retreat." "Got it." is Vodkas shaky reply.

Vodka maneuvers the helicopter near a buildings roof, with Gin looking back thinking, _'What - Who is that?' _

Just as they are about to exit the helicopter, Gin takes the cameras memory card with him, taking with him the only picture they have of Conan. _'I don't know who you are, but you will die, and some day soon.'_

**Ok I didn't really do much to the first chapter, accept changed some words and made shorter paragraphs. Some of my chapters will be like this, others will be different.**

**Have fun reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my rewritten story! I really do hope this goes well. This chapter is good as far as I can see, so I mgith not change anything.  
>-<strong>

Gin walked through the narrow and blank halls, a nasty scowl on his face. Anyone who saw him would know one thing, don't go near him. If he was about to pass you in the hall, go down a separate corridor. If he you were in his way, run into the closest room.

There were only two things that could get him this angry, Vermoth and not killing a target. Sure, the brat was not his original target, but Irish covered for the damn brat! That meant he was in some way connected to them! Rumors started to accumulate within the Organization, saying that Irish was a spy, or had family they didn't know about. This started up a silent riot, people started to hide things, not trusting each other or disconnect from each other entirely.

Normally this wouldn't affect Gin, only if it weren't for the fact that he now noticed just how sneaky Vermoth appeared to be. As if she were hiding something from even the boss, and that just didn't sit right with him. He could still remember, with great detail, how Vermoth reacted in the briefing.

*FLASH BACK! YAY!*

Vodka stood at the front of the room, waiting for it to quiet down. It was only when Gin grunted did everyone shut up, knowing full well it wasn't right to upset Gin.

Only when it was dead silent did Vodka begin, "As some of you already know, the retrieval mission of the NOC memory card was successful, but it was also a failure. The list and the agent carrying it were both… disposed of."

This caused some uneasy murmurs to be heard, most by slightly newer recruits. The only reason Gin didn't shoot the closest person to him was because the more experienced members warned the others of Gin presence once again.

Vodka then brought up the picture of a child leaning over a body. It was then that Gin noticed Vermoth tense up, as if being closed to horrified.

"This child somehow knew Irish, and Irish cared for the child enough to cover for him when shot at. This child was also able to jump off a building and not only live, but take out the pursuing helicopter as well."

No one spoke, but you could see how unbelieving and false the story sounded. It was only when Vodka spoke again did everyone believe this unbelievable tale. 

"As close to proof as we can get for this child actions, it was Gin that was pursuing him. To those who know of Gins reputation, you also know how impossible, or improbable, it is for him to not successfully finish a mission."

At last it seemed that everyone in the room was now taking the briefing seriously. Eyes were studying the photo and ears were listening to every word.

*END FLASH BACK!*

Gin walked down the halls with a new fury in his eyes. His fingers almost twitching near his gun in agitation, but if one as skilled as Vermoth saw him just now, they would also see the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. This was the first time he ever failed a mission, even if it was just an oversight.

Gin had reached the door to 'That persons' room, carefully he reached for the doorknob and opened the door into a wide room. The room was similar to a conference room, a long table with enough space to hold twenty people, but there was one major difference in this room compare to others.

It had a manikin sitting on the far end of the table, its entire face being nothing more than a speaker. Gin sat down in his chair, the second right away on the right side of the manikin. The first seat belonged to Vermoth, thou he never knew why.

"Gin" The voice came out of the speaker, sinister and dark, "What is the meaning if this failure."

Gin was close to flinching as he heard the word failure, but he kept his posture. "I'm sorry sir. I over looked what brat was capable of. If you gave me the chance, I'll see to it that the brat gets shot in the head, by my own hands of course. We never know who else the brat was involved with"

Gin could almost feel the smirk his boss was sending him. "That's just what I wanted to hear Gin. Your new mission is to seek out this kid and bring him in alive."

Gin looked over at the manikin, with an almost puzzled look on his face. "Alive, sir? Won't it be wiser to kill to kid?"

The smirk seemed to grow, "Ah, but we don't know what information he has. For all we know he could have a close relationship with one, or more, of our very own members. And for him to pull off a stunt like he did, who knows what kind of other connections he has."

"Understood, sir." Gin got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Gin."

Gin almost cringed at the serious tone his boss suddenly had.

"Don't fail me this time."

For the first time in his life that he could remember, Gin visibly flinched.

"Yes sir." And with that he walked off, swearing at himself the whole time back to his room.

He knew something was just not right about that brat, something that didn't seem to sit right with him. Like he met with that brat before, maybe it was someone he had as a target? No, this was the first time he someone slip out from grasp, wasn't it? Gin mentally shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking such things, for now he would focus on catching the brat. He can get all the answers he needed after he was in custody.

In the Mouri Detective Agency and Professor Agasas house, Conan and Haibara both stiffened. Haibara breaking into a cold sweat and Conan looking around franticly. Both thinking the same thing, _'Not good.'_

**-**

**Ya I was right, I did nothing to the chapter but fix some spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, now its rewritten chapter 3. I really hope I'm putting in all the information…**

Conan was on his way back to the detective agency, back pack full of kiddie homework and Detective Boys in tow. Conan would have done all of it in school if he didn't fall asleep in every class.

*YAWN!* Conan yawned loud without even putting his hand to his mouth.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi all but yelled in his ear, and loud enough to pull him from his lazy train of thought, and normally only Ran could do that.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Conan almost cringed at the sound of his voice, just dripping with fatigue and irritation.

"That's just it Conan-kun! You didn't cover your mouth when you yawned, and it was a very loud yawn at that!" Conan looked beside Ayumi to see Genta and Mitsuhiko nodding in agreement.

Conan almost sweat dropped at the scene, _'Really?'_

"Gomenasai guys, I had to stay up late and help Ran clean up after Ojisan when he came back home drunk again. He sprayed beer everywhere after shaking his can and opening it!"

'_Even though it's true that Ojisan sprayed his beer, but it didn't take us very long to clean it up. What can I say? Sorry guys but because I've been shrunk down to the size of a 6 year old, and for the fact that I made a very powerful evil organization angry recently, that I could be targeted and can't get to sleep last night due to stress and constant paranoia? Ya, that'll work…"_

Ayumi looked taken back, "Well I guess that makes sense, I mean we are talking about Ojisan right?"

That's right, "Mitsuhiko lifts a finger as to prove a point, "Under the influence of alcohol, even the smartest of man can do stupid things."

Conan snickered, "Ya, Im just worried about what might happen if a man who already does stupid things will do when he's drunk." Everyone had to laugh at that one, even Conan, who looked almost ready to sleep walk the rest of the way home.

Its was only once they got closer to the Mouri residence that Conan get that all too familiar feeling again. The feeling of being watched, but this feeling also had a hint of admiration, which meant one person.

Conan started looking around near franticly, as best as he could without alerting the kids.

It didn't take long for his eyes to rest on the figure sitting on the motorcycle about half a block away.

'_Shit!' _Was all Conan could think as he started to search for anything he could use as an excuse to get the kids away, and fast!

"Ah!" Everyone stopped to look at Conan who froze dead in his tracks. "Gomenasai everyone, but you can't come over today."

"Eh? Why not?" Conan almost sweat dropped again, they said that in unison.

"Because it still smells like beer in the office! I don't want you guys getting sick of the smell, trust me, Im already used to the smell of beer, but this is almost enough to make me sick. Sorry guys."

That was when Genta spoke, "Well then let's just go into the apartment, you said it spilled in the office right? So lets just go there!"

Ayumi clapped her hands together, "That's a great idea Genta!"

Conan was close to panicking, he didn't think of that. "But the smell made its way into the apartment too! It smells so bad, I heard that some of the costumers at the café below complain that they can smell it. Sorry guys."

All three gave a simultaneous "Aw!" But Mitsuhiko was the first to get an idea. "Why don't we all go see Haibara! She wasn't at school today, do you think she's sick?"

_'I doubt it, knowing her, she had the same feeling I had and is laying low.'_ Conan thought to himself.

Conan started to walk back down the sidewalk toward the figure on the bike. When he had to stop short so he didn't run right into Ayumi.

"Conan-kun, where are you going? You should be coming to." Ayumi huffed out the words, trying to make her point.

"Gomen, but I have to help Ran try to get the last bit of the beer out of the rugs." Conan then gave a smile that had 'I really am sorry' written all over it.

This seemed to please the Detective Boys as a valid excuse, so they started running towards the Professors house. Yelling 'see you laters' and 'you better come next times' all the way till they were around the corner.

Once the Detective Boy were out of sight, Conan turned on his heels and walked with a propose towards the motorcycle. He approached it with caution and also fear, he knew full well not to surprise the person on the bike.

"Why are you here?" Conan all but growled at the motor cyclist.

"Why Cool Guy," Vermoth said as she took off her helmet, "is that anyway to talk to someone who came here willing to give information?" Vermoth had that sly fox grin on, Conan had to suppress the shivers down his spine.

"And what is this information?" Conan demanded.

Vermoth patted her motorcycle seat behind her, Conan glared at the action. After a few moments of thinking, Conan climbed on the seat of the motor cycle, never taking his eyes off Vermoth. As soon as Conan put on the helmet that was 'kind heartedly' given to him, they were off.

'_How do I know this isn't a trap?'_ He looks at the back of Vermoths helmet, _'And why do _

_I feel like I can trust her with my life?'_

After about half an hour of driving, they come to a stop at a ritzy looking hotel. They park at the front and Vermoth hands her keys to the shofer.

As they approach the entrance, Vermoth leans over and whispers to Conan, "Hope your as good as acting as they say, Cool Guy." She ends with a wink.

Conan instantly catches on, "Wow Obasan! You chose the best hotel!" Conan sends Vermoth one of his 'Im cute and innocent little boy' smiles.

Vermoth was shocked for a moment before adjusting her self to the situation. "Your right bouya, Obasan got us one of the best hotels in Japan." She smiled at Conan a motherly smile, which Conan thought was even creepier then her sly fox grin.

They past the door man with Conan giving a big 'Bye-bye' wave. Poor Vermoth didn't know if she should play along or try to get the boy to calm down a little. They got a couple of looks and stares for Conan's antics and Vermoth understood what Conan was doing. He was making them more memorable to the staff. It was his way of saying 'Don't try anything' to her. She had to keep a smirk from gracing her lips.

The moment Vermoth closed the door, Conan glared at her, "What is this information you have, tell me."

"My, quite the temper you have 'bouya', should I give you a time out?" Vermoth had to keep her self from snickering, the dead panned look Conan was giving her was just too much.

"Alright, down to business then?" Conan nodded, wanting her to go on.

"During your little stunt on the Tokyo Tower not to long ago, they got a photo of you. The photo was a little fuzzy, not the best of quality. But it's still clear enough for the trained eyes of assassins, in other words, Gin." Conan became stiff at the mention of that mans name.

"They have narrowed it down to a select few people, you are on that list. Because of all the KID heists you've gone to, you became popular towards that line of the news. You are almost at every heist because of your connections to Mouri Kogoro and Sazuki Sonoko. At the next KID heist, go to it like nothing is wrong, but keep your guard up. If there was a heist where Mouri or Sazuki were invited to, but you were not there, it could set up a flag towards Gin."

Conan seemed to be taking this pretty well so far, considering what they were talking about away, he looked as white as a ghost. _'I better just tell him the rest before he starts asking questions.'_

"Also, Gin has been given the mission of hunting you down, so don't be shocked if you see him at the next heist."

At that, Conan felt like he was ready to faint, _'Gin is after me, after everything I've done to conceal myself from them. Ran, the kids, Haibara, even Kogoro's in danger!'_

**Ok, on to chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, for the rewritten chapters up till now all I've been doing is fixing spelling errors and the such. But I think this chapter is the one that I will be changing *and the ones after of cource*  
>-<strong>

Conan lay awake on his futon, yesterdays meeting with Vermoth still unnerving him. He couldn't fall asleep even if he wanted to, the fear of Them finding him was to nerve racking. The lay awake all night, almost acting like a well trained guard dog. He would stiffen at the slightest noise and flinch at the slightest movement from the tree outside his window. To anyone who saw him, they would think he was having nervous brake down. And to Conan that didn't seem too far off.

"Conan-kun! Time for breakfast! Hurry or you're going to be late!" Conan heard Ran calling from the kitchen.

Much to Conan's dislike of going to school, he needed to talk to Haibara about his meeting with Vermoth.

"Coming Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled back.

He got up and started his normal morning routine, get up, washroom, get dressed, have breakfast and go to school. Once dressed and ready, he walked into the kitchen seating himself at the table.

"Oh Conan-kun, do you think you could go and grab the mail?"

"Hai!" He gave her one of his 'Conan grins' and rushed to get the mail, as soon as he was out of sight of Ran, he slowed his pace. Acting as Conan day in and day out got so tiring lately.

As he got the mail off the floor near the door *do they have a mail box?* he was half shocked, half horrified to see the one thing he didn't need right now, a small blank envelope with an all to familiar doodle at the bottom corner.

A heist, just what he DIDN'T need. Conan almost screamed in horror at the little envelope, he almost ripped it up, burned it, and try to forget he even saw the thing. But before he could hide it, or rip it, Kogoro came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you have there, brat?" Before Conan could even get a word out, Kogoro already snatched it from his fingers. He scanned the blank side of the envelope first, and then as soon as he flipped it over, a cocky grin spread across his face.

Kogoro ran to his desk and grabbed the phone, and stated dialing Megure's number. The whole conversation went almost unnoticed by Conan, he only snapped back into it as he heard the note being read, but Conan only heard the last bit.

For a brief second, his detective mind and ever growing curiosity for the letter got the better of him, he took one step then stopped short *no pun intended*. _'If I read that note, that would mean going to the heist and putting everyone I love at risk, one small slip up and…'_

Conan couldn't even finish his own thought, him not wanting to believe for a second that his worst nightmare is coming true, and the day after he learned why it should be his worst nightmare!

The haunting words of Vermoth floated into his mind, _"If there was a heist where Mouri or Sazuki were invited to, but you were not there, it could set up a flag towards Gin." _

In the end, Conan did the most logical thing to do in this type of situation. He walked up to the desk, ignoring the rants and idiotic guesses as to what the note said by Kogoro. He came up behind the desk, narrowly dodging a franticly waving arm. He snatched the note and ducked another incoming arm.

Scrambling out of the way, he stared at the envelope in his hands, the note its self still sticking out a little. Conan took a deep breath and took the note out. Conan then started his usual game with the magician's riddles, the note read:

**The day the Purple Flower blooms,**

**I shall come to claim its most precious gift.**

**When a chime is missing I shall appear,**

**To steal what the first 'City of Flames' has to offer. **

***Insert doodle here***

Conan couldn't help but smirk at this one, Kaitou KID always had a theme with each notice, and this time he's going historical. Conan did have to give props to the thief, this is one of his more entertaining ones.

*Time skip: April 21, 10pm Hiroshima Famous History Museum*

Ran, Conan and Kogoro stood in the museums foyer, both Ran and Kogoro sporting a nice pink spot on their check from when the Inspector did his usual KID check. Conan, of course, was spared due to his size.

'_Sometime being small has its advantages… sometimes.'_ Conan thought as he watched the Inspector pull on another check.

"*Sigh* I still don't get what the heist note had said…" Ran said with a slight disappointed look on her face.

"It has to do with Queen Elizabeth II." Ran looked at Conan in surprise.

"The line **'The day the Purple Flower blooms'** is referring to Queen Elizabeth II's birth day. He used Purple Flower because in one of the famous paintings of Queen Elizabeth II, she is holding a purple rose. The next line **'I shall come to claim its most precious gift' **refers to the Andamooka Opal, which was given to her in the 1950's when she went to visit Australia.

The third line **'When a chime is missing I shall appear' **he means the 12 chimes of a clock, with one missing it becomes 11 o'clock. And the last line **'To steal what the first 'City of Flames' has to offer' **he's referring to the end of World War II when Hiroshima was the first of 2 major cities to be bombed." He ended with a child like smile.

"Conan-kun, when did you-" "I heard Ojisan talking to Megure about it on the phone when we first got the notice."

"Oh, well good job Conan-kun, perceptive as always." She ended with a smile that calmed his wavering heart, if only abit.

Conan was a nervous wreck right now, thou he made sure that no one could tell by looking at him. But inwardly, all he wanted to do was run from that heist, jump on a plane to America to live with his parents and try to forget the whole ordeal. But he knew he couldn't, he couldn't just abandon his friends and the one he loved. So he pushed himself forwards, making sure to keep his whit's about him. He knew he didn't have enough talent to keep all of his insecurities hidden, but he gained some skill over the past 2 years being Conan.

He walked over to one of the less crowded areas of the museum foyer, hands in his pockets and looking over the crowd of officers.

Conan started calming down when he saw no one suspicious, but he was still on high alert.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Conan's shoulders, holding him in place. He turned is head to the side and instantly regretted the action, he saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

…**.Ok so I didn't change it to much, oh well. I know it was during and after the heist I wanted to fix some things. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not fixing to much here, sorry.**

_Pre-heist journal: April 20__th__, about 3:30am_

_I just put the heist note in the mail slot of the Mouri residence. Off to deliver Hakubas 'Surprise Package'!_

_Pre-heist journal: April 20__th__, 7 o'clock-ish_

_I just got back from seeing Hakubas reaction to my 'present', I got back just in time too! Tantei-kun just got up! OOO! Even luckier! He's getting the mail! This should be fun! _

… _Ok, something is wrong with Tantei-kun, he looked utterly horrified at the envelope, and he didn't even open it yet! I've seen Tantei-kun looks at bloody bodies calmly, if he's this freaked out something's up, and it ain't good. I think Im going to watching him until the heist, something's not right._

_Pre-heist journal: April 20__th__, 9 o'clock_

_Tantei-kun, is as sharp as always, figuring out my note in only, what, 2 minutes? Damn him, I even did research on this one! _

_Now he's going on about needing to talk to the 'creepy girl'. Seriously, what kind of kid can act like a cold little adult? And why does Tantei-kun need to talk to her so badly? _

_I got a look at a text Tantei-kun sent her, I was only able to see a small part of it but it looks like he doesn't want her to leave her house because of 'The B.O'. What the heck does that even mean? I mean, it's not like he's talking about the people who killed my father, could he?_

_Pre-heist journal: April 21__st__, 12 o'clock_

_Looks like Tantei-kun got dragged to Hiroshima without talking to… Haibara was it? _

_Seriously, what's got him to tense? He's hiding it well but I can tell he's freaking out, he even looked like he was going to use is power sneakers on a poor tourist wearing black when she asked them for directions! This can't be good if it's got Tantei-kun so riled up._

_Im starting to think this does have to deal with those bastards in black and that can never be good._

_Pre-heist journal: April 21__st__, 4 o'clock_

_Ok, that's it. One way or another, Im going to talk to Tantei-kun, face-to-face. He is way too high on alert. He started to look around franticly when I stared at him for just a couple seconds! Darn his detective sixth sense…_

_Pre-heist journal: April 21__st__, 10:05pm_

_Im going to regret doing this later aren't I? *sigh* Oh well._

_Oh! Tantei-kun's alone! Prefect!_

At that moment, Kaito jumped from his hiding place and snuck up behind Conan. He grabbed his shoulders firmly, but not enough to hurt him. Conan could've given himself whiplash from how fast he turned to look at him.

Conan looked terrified when he brought his head around, but some of that terror was replaced with annoyance and bewilderment when we saw who it was who had snuck up on him.

Kaito scooped up Conan, much to Conan's dislike, and quickly vanished to his little hiding hole, which in the end was a closet.

**Yep, no change. Change soon thou promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, now Im changing something's, be happy :D**

As soon as Conan realized what just happened, which was also the moment Kaitou KID closed the door, he started kicking and wriggling, attempting to get himself free from the 'Idiot Thief'. Conan didn't dare yell, for fear of Them finding him.

Kaito got annoyed by Conan kicking him in the side during his little tantrum. So he took Conan out from under his arm and held him out infront of him. Unfortunately, Kaito didn't think that one through very well.

"Tantei-kun! Would you calm dow-OW!" He let Conan fall to the floor and clutched his chin.

"That's what you get for man-handling me!" Kaito looked down and saw a small scuff mark on Conan's shoe.

Kaito couldn't believe it! Tantei-kun just kicked him in the jaw! Then realization hit Kaito, _'At least his shoes weren't turned on.'_

"Alright Tantei-kun! Take it easy!" Kaito held up his hands in mock defense.

"How can I take it easy! This little stunt you pulled could've ruined everything! I need to get back out there!" Conan made a mad dash for the door, only to be blocked by Kaito's arm as he crouched lower to Conan's level.

"Im not letting out of here, not until you tell me why you've been freaking out ever since you got my heist note!" Conan's wide eyes told Kaito that he might have said too much.

"You've been spying on me!" Conan all but shouted at the thief, keeping his voice as low as he could while trying to prove his point.

"I don't think of it as 'spying', it's more like keeping tabs on my favorite detectives." Kaito ended his statement with a wink.

"Great, I'm the favorite of a crazed thief." Conan mumbled before leaning out of Kaito's grasp onto a nearby box. "Okay, what do you want to hear?" Conan was seriously hoping KID didn't see his run in with Vermoth and decided to tag along.

"I just want to know what's got you all tense! And to see if there is anything I can do to help." Conan's eyes grew big as he also let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

'_Good news is, KID doesn't seem to know anything about Vermoth. Freaky news is, he wants to help me!' _Conan let out a sigh, coming to a conclusion after only a moment's thought. _'Even if he is a pain-in-the-butt thief, I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt.'_

"KID, I will say this not as a detective, but as your friendly rival," He saw KID rubbing his injured chin, "maybe 'friendly' wasn't the right word, but the bottom line is I won't let you get mixed up in this."

Before Kaito could say another word, Conan turned on his sneakers and sent a soccer ball straight for Kaito's head! And Kaito, being the skillful thief he is, dodged out of why in time. Only to have the soccer ball hit a pile of boxes, thus causing the boxes to fall. On top of him no less. Conan took his chance and ran to door and made a mad dash down the hall.

"Tantei-kun!" He could hear KID start to move boxes off of himself and Conan picked up the pace.

'_Damn it, where the hell am I!' _Conan continued to run down the hall, hoping to run into an officer who could take him back to Ran.

He continued to run, turning a corner and almost running into the legs of someone. Conan stumbled back a few steps and looked up, putting on his best 'Im-just-a-kid act'. "Im so sor-." Conan's words got caught in his throat, seeing who's legs he almost ran into. Standing infront of him, in all his black clad glory, was Gin.

Conan just stared for what felt like hours to him, slowly he started to edge away from the frightening man. Gin stared down at him like Conan was just a brat scared at his glare. It was only after Conan started running did Gin realize that the kid who was running was their target, and that that was no normal fear in his eyes, it was sheer terror.

"Vodka!" Gin yelled loud and clear, he pulled out his gun then started after Conan. Gin knew his partner was still close by.

After hearing Gin call after his partner, Conan started to run faster. He knew he couldn't beat the assassin in an all out sprint, and in these straight hallways, Conan was as good as caught.

Conan saw a wall sign approaching, and he picked out the room that would help him the most, storage. Conan made a sharp turn and started another full out sprint down the hall.

Conan saw the end of KID's cape as he was running the other way, probably trying to look for him in the twisting hallways. Conan found the storage room and quickly started to open the door.

Conan felt hands barely touch him as he sprinted inside the room, a sense of panic washing over him a new.

But what Conan didn't know was that the hands were KID's trying to stop his Tantei-kun's frantic run. But he had stopped reaching for him when he saw black out of the corner of his eye, quickly hiding out of sight. He saw from his hiding place in the ceiling that the man who appeared to be chasing Tantei-kun was a very scary looking guy holding a gun. Kaito did not like the look in his eyes, it reminded him of Snake. This man saw the open door and raced inside. Kaito dropped from his place and started to run out of the museum. He knew that room had a backdoor, and he could get inside without getting shot at and help Tantei-kun.

Conan exited the small hallway that was through the door to come into a large room filled with crates and boxes, probably containing artifacts and other museum property.

In between some of the boxes were spaces he, but not Gin, could fit through. So he dashed into the first opening he saw and continued in, crouching behind a large box trying to catch his breath.

Gin had entered the room just after Conan had hid himself behind the box. Slowly and carefully, Conan started making his way towards the back of the room, were he had seen an exit sign before ducking under boxes

Conan's hand pressed over a small rock on the ground, and he fell over from surprise of the sudden pain in his hand. Suddenly, he was showered in shards of pottery. Looking up and seeing an expensive looking broken vase just were his head used to be. Conan gulped, he would be dead right now if it weren't for that little pebble.

Conan thanked the rock under his breath as he started towards the back again, but in less of a crawl and more of a crouched walk, moving faster than he had before towards his hopeful exit. Another shot was fired and it tore thru the box Conan just ducked behind, it felt like he was playing a game of hide-and-seek with the murderer, a game with very high stakes.

Conan was shocked to see, that as he got closer to the back exit, the fewer items there were. Until finally there was nothing but empty space, about 30ft of empty space, from his hiding spot to the back door.

Conan cursed his luck under his breath, 30ft wasn't that long a distance, but it was enough for Gin to shoot him. Suddenly an idea struck Conan, he was still holding onto that life saving pebble. It was a long shot, but it could give Conan that chance he needed to get away from Gin. Conan through the rock to his left making it fly as far as he could before it hit something. Gin was in his blind spot, so he would just have to hope the assassin looked away when the rock finally hit. Conan steadied himself for his soon to be quick sprint.

The pebble hit its target, and Conan shot off like a rocket. Gin had indeed looked away, and moved his gun towards the spot which he heard the noise. Realizing his mistake, he swerved his gun back in the direction of the backdoor only to see it open. Gin cursed himself for falling for such a stupid trick, but smirked as he heard what sounded like a mixture between a yelp and a grunt. Most likely coming from there target.

Conan ran out the door so suddenly, he failed to see the figure standing behind it. He could do nothing as he felt strong arms catch him and he made a struggled type of yelping sound. A cloth was placed on his mouth before any further protest could be given from him. He struggled in his captors grip, trying not to breathe in the chloroform he could unfortunately smell.

"Good work Vodka" Conan stiffened at the sound of two things, the voice of the man who came out of the door, and the name of the man holding him.

Conan's eyes were starting to get blurry, he was sure all that kept him from fainting right at that moment was his will power. As Gin came skulking out of the backdoor, Conan gave one more hateful glare to Gin before everything faded to black.

**I did some pretty good tampering with this one, tell me how you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im tweaking this one too! Hope ya'll like it!**

Kaito franticly ran along the side of the museums storage room, trying to get to the back door fast enough to help Tantei-kun.

He had to skid to a stop to keep himself from being seen, a young male of about 30 was standing near a black porsche, he was also wearing black clothing. It was almost ridiculously obvious that this man was new to the organization. He shuffled his feet and looked slightly nervous at being alone.

Kaito dashed into the shadows and continued his venture to the back door. He 'yelped' slightly as the back door suddenly opened, Conan running out and almost immediately getting scooped up into the arms of a very large man in a black tux and sunglasses. Why the man was even wearing sunglasses at night was beyond him.

He saw as Conan trying to struggle as a cloth was placed over his mouth. Kaito was about to run out and use some sleeping gas when he heard a gruff voice. "Good work Vodka." Conan stopped his attempts of freedom as a lean man in a black trench coat and fedora came out of the back door. Kaito could almost _feel_ the hate radiating off of Conan as glared hatefully at the mad before falling limp.

"Let's get back to the car, we need to get prepared for our little… guest." The large man, now dubbed 'Vodka' Followed the man in the trench coat, carrying Conan with little care under his arm.

Kaito noted that they were coming this way, most likely heading for the car he had seen before. He ran back to the car, just in time to see the new person reach into his pocket and pull out what looked to be a disposable cell phone.

"We have the target, get the car ready." "Yes Gin." Kaito swore he heard what sounded like a deep throated growl coming from the other end. "I mean, Gin-sama. "What ever composure the new guy was trying to build up seemed to crash and burn.

Kaito came up with a plan, an incredibly stupid and life threatening plan, but when was he ever the one to run away? He came up behind the new guy, gassed him and switched his clothes with a pair of civilian clothing he always carried with him. He changed and hid the other man quickly, searching his pockets for the set of keys to the car and the cell phone.

Kaito made quick work and found the only mask on him that looked as close to the man as possible, slipping it on and leaning on the car again. The man Gin and his apparent partner Vodka came around, Conan still limp in the larger mans arms, as they past him to the front seats, Vodka suddenly _threw_ Conan to Kaito.

Kaito not expecting this almost dropped him, receiving a blood chilling glare from Gin and hearing him grunt about 'newbie's'.

Kaito climbed into the back seat, putting Conan next to him and buckling him in, the car ride to, were ever they were going, was silent. An unnerving silence that made Kaito want to fidget, he twiddled his thumbs in a way that seemed likely to how he saw the new guy act before.

After about an hours drive, they cam to an old house, one story and extremely run down looking. He took Conan out of the car, trying to be gentle with him while making it seem like he really didn't care.

Kaito could tell my the murderous glint in Gin's eyes that he would not like what was to come once Conan woke up.

The fog in Conan's mind slowly started to clear, the headache from the chloroform starting to overwhelm the dizziness.

As Conan started to open his eyes, all he could see was darkness. At first he thought they had blind folded him, but as his eyes started to regain their focus. He was able to see a small slit of light coming in through a boarded window.

Conan started to regain his right of mind, taking in his surroundings and his situation. Conan tried to move his hands, he found they were bound behind him. He tried to kick out, only to find his legs bound as well, he also realized he was gagged.

'_Bound and gagged, how cliché.' _Conan thought.

Conan heard foot steps coming down the hall and laid back on the floor. He could hear faint mumbling from the hall, there were three voices. Two he unfortunately knew but the third voice was a mystery.

"Aniki, are you sure that's the kid?" Vodka said as he opened the door to the room.

"Are you saying you doubt my judgment?" Gin said, sending a warning glare over to Vodka.

"N-No Aniki, I don't. But how can you be so sure?"

"You didn't see him trying to escape. He used his small size against me. Normally kids would just crawl under any space they can get through when trying to run away. This kid only ducked under something if I wasn't able to follow him, over or under. Only the smallest spaces were good enough for this brat." Gin sent a sneer at Conan, almost causing the small detective to shiver.

Conan heard a grunt, most likely to from the third person.

"Where would you like me to put this Gin?" Gin glared at him, "I-I mean, Gin-sama."

"Just put it over by the brat, newbie." Conan heard footsteps coming towards him and a dull thud, probably caused by whatever this new member was carrying.

Then without warning, Gin briskly walked over and kicked Conan in the stomach, Conan couldn't help but start hacking and coughing. And with his mouth gagged, it was very difficult for him to catch his breath.

Gin leaned in close, to close for Conan's comfort. "What. Do. You. Know." Gin said in a demanding tone.

Conan just glared at the man, hatred and disgust written all over his face. Gin just kicked him again, but before Conan could curl up, Gin grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face. Conan fell to the ground with a dull thud, coughing up a bit of blood on the process.

Conan was beaten for what felt like hours to him. Getting punched, kicked and thrown against the wall. And the only times he ever had a chance to catch his breath was when Gin asked him "What do you know." in the demanding tone he uses.

As Conan was once again thrown against a wall, his gag slipped from his mouth to around his neck. Conan lay there, watching as Gin walked over to him once again. Gin picked him up by his collar, looked him straight in the eye and all but yelled, "What do you know!"

Gin was getting agitated, and Conan was going to gamble on whether or not he could get Gin to leave for awhile. As Conan was hoping, he would try and get Gin pissed enough that he would have to leave the room and clear his head before Gin felt like killing him. If Gin didn't leave, at least they couldn't get any information out of a corpse's mouth.

Conan knew the stakes were high but he was willing to make them if it meant the safety of everyone he knew. So Conan took a breath, even with his obviously broken ribs, and said "I have no reason to tell you, I don't fear death."

At this, Gin looked furious, Gin let Conan fall to the ground and pulled out his gun. "Well then, "Gin said as he cocked his gun, "Then I'll just have to make you wish you were dead."

Gin aimed and pulled the trigger all in one fluid motion. As the bullet dug into Conan's leg, it took every ounce of will power for Conan to keep himself from yelling.

Gin grunted at the display of disobedience from a _child!_ He put his gun away and moved to the case brought in. He opened it to reveal various types of knifes and needles. Obviously he was expecting Conan to talk sooner than later Gin chose a rather large looking knife with a jagged side and what looked to be a very fine blade on the other. A type of hunting knife, as Conan could guess, how perfectly suitable.

Gin stalked back over to Conan's side and crouched down again, looking Conan straight in the eye. He lifted the knife infront of Conan's face, letting Conan get a good look at it before Gin asked, "Ready to talk now, brat?"

Conan just glared at him, showing Gin no sign of backing down. "You know," Gin said as he raised the knife, "I hate that look in your eyes!"

Gin brought the knife down, giving a gash to Conan's left eye starting from the middle of his forehead down to almost touching his chin. Conan yelled in pain and anger as he fell to his side, curling up as much as his restraints would let him.

Gin barked a laugh as he saw his captive curl up, trying to ease his pain, but he would have none of it. He grabbed Conan by the scruff of his hair, harshly yanking his face upward.

"Willing to talk now?" Gin said in a voice that promised much more pain if he didn't comply. Conan didn't utter a sound, thinking his voice would betray him, so he looked Gin straight in the eye, and glared at him with all his furry and pain that they have ever caused him.

"Brat!" Gin snarled as he slapped Conan across the left side of his face, stinging the heavily bleeding wound. Gin walked backed over to the case, taking a needle marked 'T.S'.

"This will make you talk brat, even the greatest assassins have fallen under the effects 'Truth Serum'."

Conan's eye grew wide as he stared at the needle in Gin's hand. It was true, no human could withstand the effects of Truth Serum. This feared Conan more than thinking he could never see out of his left eye again.

Gin was lowering the needle towards his bound arm, unable to do anything, Conan could only think of one thing he could do in a situation like this. He was going to bite threw his own tongue. Just as Conan was going to bite, three things happened at once. Gin swore, Vodka fell to the floor knocked out, and Conan was picked up and carried out the window. Which had at some point in time been un-boarded.

Conan felt the wind rush past him, and he heard a voice. But he couldn't make out who was saying it, or what they were saying. All he knew was that who ever helped him could be trusted for now, and he let his world turn black.

**Ok I changed the torture scene so Gin would seem more like himself then a murderous maniac… well more so then we all know he is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! It's just been block after block for me! I finally had enough time to sit down and type out this darn thing! This chappie is just a little shorter than the others, sorry. Have fun reading!**

Kaito flew through the night air as fast as he could on his glider. He had to help Conan or else he wouldn't make, he had already lost so much blood and was still bleeding heavily.

The meeting point for him and Jii was insight now, it was on top of a business building about 3 blocks away from the museum. As Kaito flew closer to the up coming roof, he saw Jii flagging him down.

Kaito quickly put his glider away even before his feet touched the roof. Jii ran over, pausing for a second after seeing the bloody form of Conan in his arms.

"Young master! What happened?" Jii quickly grabbed the first aid kit, which is always brought along in case of the Syndicate, and immediately started doing emergency treatment on Conan.

After a few minutes of Jii working on Conan's wounds, Jii looked up at Kaito warily, "Young Master, we need to get him to a hospital right away, his has already lost too much blood. He needs a blood transfusion immediately!"

"We can't do that Jii, we take him to the hospital and he'll be good as dead…" Kaito turned away from Jii, not being able to face his fathers old time friend.

Jii looked shocked at Kaito's words, pausing for a moment as tried to find there meaning. "Young master, you mean They did this to him?" Jii looked back down at Conan's broken and bloody form.

Kaito looked down at Conan, seeing his pale face and his uneven breath. In the distance, an ambulance could be heard, and it gave Kaito a plan. A plan that could save Conan's life, but only if they moved quick enough.

"Jii, take Conan back to the house," Jii was a little taken back by the seriousness of Kaito's normally cheery voice, "I will be back as soon as possible, try to stop the bleeding as much as you can if not completely." And with that Kaito ran to the edge of the building, jumping off the side and activating his glider.

Kaito weaved through the streets, following the sound of the ambulance. His target came into view, the hospital. Kaito flew down and quickly changed slipped into the hospital via an open window. Kaito made quick work and found a nurses station. Because the ambulance Kaito had followed came in, the nurse was away at the moment. So he slipped behind the desk and typed 'Conan Edogawa' into the pervious patient list.

Conan's medical history came up and Kaito found what he was looking for, Conan's blood type. Kaito quickly read and memorized the blood type, which was Type B, and other information he might need to know about their little detective. Kaito made his way to one of the many lab area's and slipped by the doctors who were checking blood samples for infection or abnormalities.

Kaito slipped by them into a kind of off set room were he was hidden from view of the doctors. Kaito, seeing the large storage fridges, ran over and pulled one open. Grabbing one of the pouches of Type B blood, he started back out of the hospital, sticking to shadows and moving at a much faster pace then he probably should have been.

Finally making it to roof, he ran towards the edge and jumped off as hard as he could, opening his glider once more and flying into the night. As Kaito flew, he could only hope he would make it back in time.

Jii burst through the door and ran to the couch, placing Conan down and running off to find the larger first aid kit and a stand for the blood Kaito would be bringing. Taking off Conan's blood and dirt stained clothes, Jii could see the deep bruises starting to appear on Conan's skin. Jii immediately set to work on the wound to Conan's eye, the heavily bleeding wound making it hard to see the damage done to Conan's eye. Once Jii had slowed the bleeding, he quickly but carefully bandaged the left side of his head. He then moved to the bullet wound on Conan's thigh. While the bullet didn't tear through the leg, it was lodged in a very painful spot.

Jii felt bad for the small bloody form lying on Kaito's couch, just looking at the boy made him almost believe that it could never have been humans who did this to Conan. Then again, people like that were probably never human in the first place.

Just as Jii was finished with cleaning the bullet wound, Kaito came bursting through the door, holding the blood filled bag. Jii felt relieved as he watched Kaito putting the bag on the stand, then proceeded to carefully slide the needle into Conan's arm. About 20 minutes later, Conan's breathing seemed stable and the color was returning to his face. Both Kaito and Jii were relieved, Conan seemed to be past the worst of it. Now all he had to do was rest.

Conan slowly floated back into consciousness, his head hurt like hell. First thing he noticed was the rest of his body hurt too. He groaned a bit, not remembering what had happened before he blacked out.

As hurried footsteps made their way into Conan's direction, he thought Ran was coming to check on him, where ever he was. But when a voice he didn't recognize made its way to his ears, memories of the heist flooded their way back into his mind. He was near panic when the thought of one of Gin's goons hearing him grunt. Conan silently cursed himself and tried to seem like he was still unconscious, hoping they wouldn't come and try to force more answers out of him so soon after almost letting him bleed out. So when he heard a voice, sounding farther away they probably were, asking him if he was alright, Conan was very confused.

Conan, still not in his right mind, opened his eyes as far he could get them, being very weak really pissing him off at the moment. He half expected to see someone dressed in black staring at him with the promise of pain and torture in his eyes. What he didn't expect was to see his older self looking at him with a worried expression. That got his senses in working order again. Conan sat up so fast he almost hit heads with this 'older him', Conan immediately regretted the act as the pain that shot through his entire body made him nauseated. His vision swam infront of him for all of two seconds before the pain overcame him and made him black out again.

To say Kaito was shocked at Conan's reaction was an understatement. But to say how Conan behaved was even more puzzling. Sure, waking up to an unfamiliar face after _that_ had would have been enough to even scare even him out of his mind, but it was the complete and utter confusion he saw in Conan's eyes, well eye, that had him worried. It wasn't something like mild shock or understanding that he still might be with _them_, but honest to goodness complete confusion. Like the very fact that it was him that was looking down on him was the 'cause of his confusion.

At first Kaito thought it was only because he had a look of genuine worry on his face, but that couldn't be it. Even if that was it, it shouldn't have caused such a violent reaction like that so fast. For confusion to completely him to completely forget where he might be or about his severe injuries, it had to be quite the shock for him.

Kaito was confused, but he would have to wait for Conan to wake up, and even after that, trust him enough to tell him what's wrong. The kid wasn't exactly trusting, he even kicked one of his blasted high powered soccer balls at his face just to stop him from asking while at his heist!

…That's right, the heist. In the end he had never even shown up to even try and get the gem. Hakuba, that blasted nosey detective, is going to ask him question after question at school. Well, Kaito will most likely have to stay at home for a couple days to take care of Conan. He was the most likely person Conan would trust between him and Jii.

All that was left to do was wait for Conan to wake up again, fortunately the wait wasn't that long, as he heard faint moaning coming from the couch.

The pain Conan was feeling was too much for him to stay sleep, or unconscious. So Conan slowly took his time in waking up, trying to get his mind in working order and so he can assess his situation. Remembering the person who looked just like his real self was all that was needed to shock him completely wake, opening his eyes suddenly, but squinting due to the light, he tried to figure out where he was. Moving only his head, remembering when he shot up last time, he tried to look around.

He didn't move his head too much before he saw the person from before, wide eyed and looking slightly shocked to see him awake. For a while both just sat there in silence, looking at each other. While Kaito was trying to look as non-threatening as possible, Conan was trying his hardest not to begin freaking out. Right across from him, sitting very conformably in a recliner, was someone who could be his twin.

Either Vermouth was playing a sick game with him, he was hallucinating, or he was dead. But Conan couldn't help but think that none of these were the correct answer he was looking for. So when the figure in front of him smirked, he could almost physically feel his brain shut down for a moment.

"Glad to see you're up Tantie-kun", Kaito smirked even wider.

**Cliff hanger! Aren't I so evil? Not updating for the longest time then giving you a cliff hanger? It's not so much that I wanted to make this a cliff hanger, but its 12:30 at night and I NEED SLEEP! I'll try my best to update soon but it might take a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! Why must school interfere so dang much! Seriously… Also do you guys know that if someone fixes corrections in a chapter and replace the chapter content to the edited version, if people will get notices about the chapter again?**

**Well anyways, sorry for the wait, here's our next chapter!**

_Right across from him, sitting very conformably in a recliner, was someone who could be his twin._

_Either Vermouth was playing a sick game with him, he was hallucinating, or he was dead. But Conan couldn't help but think that none of these were the correct answer he was looking for. So when the figure in front of him smirked, he could almost physically feel his brain shut down for a moment._

_"Glad to see you're up Tantei-kun", Kaito smirked even wider._

*LINEBREAKSRULE!*

Conan, if he had to sum it up, was shocked senseless. Sitting across from him was… well him.

As the initial shock from seeing himself sitting across from him wore off, he finally realized what the other him had said. Only one person ever called him 'Tantei-kun', and while the possibility of it being Vermouth was still high, no one could ever copy that ever annoying smirk.

Kaito smirked as he watched Conan try and regain his bearings, that odd look of complete confusion back on his face. After a few moments had past and Conan was still doing a very good impression of a fi-fis-finny thing, Kaito started to worry a bit.

"_Did I break him?"_ Kaito couldn't help but ask himself that. He let out a mental sigh of relief as Conan's expression changed from that of complete confusion and shock, to one of recognizance, to one of annoyance. Then Conan did something unexpected, he turned his head back so he was staring at the ceiling, and closed his eyes, a look of annoyance still on his face.

"Um, Tantei-kun, what are you doing?" Kaito let his smirk drop as he kept his eyes on Conan thinking he might have fallen asleep again.

"I'm trying to wake up from this nightmare." Now Kaito could see the logic in that, him thinking it was all a nightmare, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Nightmare?"

Conan opened his one good eye, and tilting his head just enough to be able to see the thief from the corner of his eye said, "Yes, anything that has to do with you, is always a nightmare, baka thief." Conan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kaito stared, stared some more, then broke out laughing. "Hahaha! Well at least I know your okay then." Conan raised his only visible eyebrow at the thief's actions, but before he could open his mouth to ask, Kaito said, "Only you would say something like that in a situation like this, which means no brain damage!" Even with Kaito's Poker Face still holding firm, his smile became slightly less cheerful, and more forceful, "Which is a huge relief considering how much blood you lost."

Kaito slumped in his chair a bit before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "Please Conan, tell me what's wrong."

It was Conan's turn to stare at Kaito in shock. Staring at him in the eye, holding a definite seriousness and stubbornness was Kaitou KID. The annoying moon-lit thief, who gave his 'favorites' nicknames and toyed with the police. He knew from the moment Kaito said his name, albeit a fake name but his name none the less, that he wasn't going to be getting out of this conversation without some sort of miracle.

Conan moved his head so he was looking at the ceiling again, sad looking eyes half lidded with a small smile on his face.

"Heh, right down to business is it then?" Conan closed his eyes in concentration, debating whether or not to tell him the complete truth or an edited version. But apparently he has been thinking for too long as he heard a concerned sounding voice calling out from beside him. Opening his eye again he looked over towards the thief and found him standing up, stopped in mid stride half way across the distance between his chair to the couch he was currently laying on.

Conan made to open his mouth and to tell the thief to sit back down, when the door bell sounded. Kaito looked in the direction that Conan assumed to be where the door was, as it was behind his head, before he looked back at Conan. Knowing that Kaito could handle a visitor he gave him a small nod before Kaito made his way to the door. Conan could hear a dead-bolt lock being undone, which made Conan think that they had a peephole in their door, which meant whoever it was it was someone who could be trusted.

"Kaito! Where were you! You missed a once in a life time heist! KID never came for the gem!" That threw Conan off a bit. KID never went to get the gem?

"Ah, Aoko, now is not a good time right no-OOF!" The sound of something heavy hitting the wall lightly noted Conan to whoever this Aoko person was, that they just forced Kaito out of the way none too lightly. Thinking quickly Conan closed his eyes and forced his breathing to be slow and quite, making it look like he was asleep.

"What do you mean 'Not a good time'! This is great! KID finally missed a heist and... and…" The words died on her lips as she took note of the small and bloody form lying on Kaito's couch, eyes closed and seemingly asleep.

"Kaito!" Aoko hissed in a noticeably quieter tone that still held force. "Why is there a kid covered in blood asleep on your couch!" The sound of heavy and hurried footsteps alerted Conan to Kaito's quick return.

"Asleep?" If Conan wasn't 'sleeping', and too wounded to hardly move, he would have smacked the thief.

Kaito gave what sounded like a sigh of relief, which confused Conan, then he said in a quite concerned and relieved tone, "So he finally fell asleep, that's good." … Now Conan was thoroughly confused.

"Kaito, who is this?" Aoko said in a concerned voice now, no longer being forceful as she looked at the expression on her childhood friend's face.

"He is the reason I wasn't at the KID heist tonight. The police told me that one of my relatives was beating their child and that Child Services was called. Because my mom is traveling they couldn't get a hold of her and called me instead, asking me if I could take care of him." Here Aoko gasped and mad a move to go closer to Conan, her motherly instincts kicking in, but Kaito placed a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving.

"I wouldn't get to close to him right now, it was an extremely traumatic event for him. He wouldn't even let me come close to him when he first arrived, and I sat in that chair while trying to talk to him." He pointed towards the recliner he was sitting in beforehand.

"When he wakes up I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to ignore you all together, he's not exactly trusting right now." Conan understood what was happening now, Kaito just made up a quick cover story for him. While Conan didn't like how he was going to have to act like a traumatized child in front of people, at least it explained his wounds.

"What's his name?" The question was sudden and caught both of them off guard.

"Oh ya, his name, its... erm." Conan made a split second decision and groaned, a small and pitiful sound that alerted the others to his 'waking up'.

"Ah geez, he's waking up! Aoko, can you leave? Please? He's uneasy as it is already. I won't be coming to school for some days while I let him get used to me. Please Aoko." Kaito was close to sounding like he was begging, which he might have been doing if Conan didn't know the thief as well as he did.

"Alright Kaito, but the moment you need help with ANYTHING you call me over right away okay?" The sound of footsteps could be heard as both of them made their way towards the door.

"Of course I will Aoko. And besides even if I didn't you would still find out afterwards, and you can be scary when mad!" Conan knew they were at the door now as their voices were slightly muffled, and he couldn't make anything else out. But soon the sound of the dead-bolt being set back in place was heard and Conan opened his eyes again.

Kaito came back into the room and sat back down in his chair, running his hand through his hair and sighing. Both stared at each other for a few seconds, the silence quickly becoming akward.

"So," Kaito suddenly said, clapping his hands once and making Conan start a little, "I think maybe we should call it a night." Conan gave a mental sigh of relief at this. "But don't think this conversation is over." Kaito said, wagging his figure as he stood up.

Conan gave him a slight deadpan look as Kaito started walking up to him.

"Are you going to be staying on the couch tonight or do you want a bed?" Kaito said, eyeing the blood soaking through the bandages.

"Heh, don't worry about me so much. You should know by now that I can take care of myself, even if you don't know the whole story… yet." Kaito gave a beaming smile, knowing that his little Tantei-kun would be all right till morning.

"If you say so, Chibi-Tantie-kun!" Kaito walked up the stairs laughing, hearing a defiant "OI!" behind him, making him laugh harder as he made his way to his room.

As both of the houses occupants made themselves comfy for the night, both couldn't help but think of the small situation they had found when Aoko visited, _"What is my/his name going to be?"_

**Ok, so here is the new chapter! Im so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated at all recently! School and my health have been torture *literally and figuratively*! So ya, Ill try and update soon *again* but I cant make any promises! Ja ne!**


	10. Authors Note SORRY!

Hey fans…. Ummm…. Yeah, hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in over a year and stuff….. well truth be told, high schools a bitch, and my health is finally starting to look up, but my drive for writing has gone. I'm sorry to say that I'm putting this story up for adoption.

If you're willing to give this story a good home, please contact me. The only things I have to say toward adopting it is give me credit, mention you got it from me and follow the bare basic storyline I had. *ie. The main BIG picture without details*

Again, I'm sorry, and if I ever get the drive to write again, it will most likely be a crossover between Naruto and Harry Potter :P

Ja ne!

~Roxy


End file.
